An Arm Accident - DOA
by LilStrange
Summary: Tina's got an arm injury which Mila doesn't know about. Mila thinks Tina has been ignoring her so she gets upset, what do you think happens next?


_**It's story time again! I mean, here's another DOA fanfiction. Requested by someone who wanted a Tina and Mila story. So here we are now. c:**_

_**Please read and review!**_

_**Note: I didn't check the story because i need to finish my homework now, haha.**_

* * *

**Day one...**  
"Hey, Mila. Come see this!" Tina called.

Mila looked over at Tina, the two were at the park. Tina was over at the pond and Mila was just sitting on the benches.

"I'm coming!" Mila replied as she ran to see Tina,

Tina pointed at the ducks eating the bread she chucked at them.

"Isn't it adorable?!" Tina squealed.

Mila smiled. "Sure is."

Just then a man on a motorbike who was speeding across the park drove passed Tina and accidentally knocked her over and she fell into the water.

Mila cracked up laughing, she has never seen a scene this hilarious in her life. In fact, everyone in that same park came up and laughed at Tina.

"Yeah yeah, laugh at Tina." Tina said as she stood up. "Let's go get ice-creams."

Mila smiled and nodded.

After the girls bought ice-creams they began to lick it while walking.

"Tina? Do you think i could meet your dad? I'm a big fan." Mila said.

"I guess but maybe later because he's probably busy."

"Sure." Mila spoke. "We should train together at 3."

"That's a fantastic idea!" Tina smiled. "I'm going to go tell Dad that so he wont worry about me."

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the gym in an hour." Mila shouted as Tina began to run away with an ice-cream in her hand.

Tina ran to her father's house. She walked towards the door, about to open it but it was already opened.

"Strange..." She thought.

She walked in and shut the door quietly. She continued her way around the house, looking into room to room. She then spotted her father outside. She ran to meet her dad.

"Daddy," She called.

"Honey! Hello, how was your day Tina?"

"Well Daddy, i only came to tell you that Mila and i are going to go training at 3."

Tina sat down on the hard cold ground, watching her father fix a motorbike.

"Isn't Mila that girl that is my fan?" Bass asked.

"Yes, she is. She wants to meet you one day when you're not busy. I promised her."

"Of course, she can swing by when ever she likes."

"Thanks Daddy!"

Bass looked around. "Ah, Honey, can you pass me that ladder over there? the silver one?"

Tina looked at where Bass was pointing. "You mean the one leaning against the roof of the house?"

"Yes."

Tina instantly walked to it and grabbed it by one hand, she pulled the ladder forward. She soon realized it was heavy and the ladder fell on her, leaving one of her arms in pain.

"DAD!" She shouted.

Bass ran to her aid, and carried her back to her room.

Tina looked up at the clock, it was 5 past 3.

"Dad! I'm late for my gym session with Mila." Tina complained.

Bass shook his head. "Until that arm is getting better, you aren't going to go training!"

"But the Dead or Alive tournament..."

"Yes, Yes, It can wait and so can training."

Tina looked outside, "I let you down... Mila." She murmured.

Mila walked to the gym, she was waiting for Tina. "I guess Tina had more important stuff to attend to." She said as she began training on her own.

**3 Days later...**  
Tina's arm was getting better but with Bass guarding her door, there was no escape to telling Mila what had happened and about the Dead or Alive tournament.

"I'm doing to let everyone down, including my friend." Tina sighed.

**2 days later...**  
It was exactly one more day until the dead or alive tournament, many fighters were looking forward to it like Jann Lee, Lei Fang, Eliot and Hitomi but others were still nervous.

All the fighters were called onto the stage to see what the area was to look like, everyone showed except Tina.

Mila looked around, hoping to spot her but she didn't.

"She'd do anything to get away from me." Mila sighed.

Hitomi looked up at Mila. "Hello, My name is Hitomi." she spoke as she put her arm out and hoping for a hand shake.

"Sorry, I'm not interested in friends. I'm interested in winning." Mila spoke.

"That's okay i guess, good luck at the tournament!" Hitomi spoke as she walked away.

Mila looked at Hitomi walk away. "She's a friendly competitor but I'm not letting my emotions get in the way of the game." She thought.  
**  
One day later...**  
Dead or Alive was finally here! The crowd was excited and cheering on our fighters, Tina's arm managed to heal in time and she began to walk on stage.

"Hello! Sorry for my late entry everyone! My name is Tina Armstrong, lately I've been doing a lack of training, due to my arm injury, My arm is getting better so i hope no one goes easy on me because i know i wont got easy on them! Enjoy!" Tina smiled as she waved off stage.

The fighters come together to finally prove to be the winner. After a few battles Tina faces Mila, it was a heated battle but both knew what they were getting into.

Tina and Mila entered the ring.

"Mila, before we battle i want to say I'm sorry- i." Tina explained.

"There's no need for apologizes, Tina. We all get injured one way or another."

Tina smiles and Mila looks towards Tina. "Thank you. Friends?"

Tina extends her arm and offers her hand to Mila, Mila walks up to her and happily shakes it.

"We're already friends!" Mila laughs.

"Right, Just to remind you don't think i will go easy on you for this tournament." Tina laughed.

"Course not, wouldn't think of it."

The announcer was ready, saying it's count down.

As the announcer says GO!

Tina and Mila smile towards each other and begin the fight.

* * *

_**Who do you think will win? Well review that and tell me what you think of the story! ^^**_

_**Note: As said in my last fanfic, I'm still open for people requesting a certain story with their favourite DOA character in it or a random DOA character. Review their name and I'll surely make something of it. Also don't hesitate to because I'd love to hear what you want!**_


End file.
